Right Kind of Wrong
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Something different than usual: My first and probably only Kekari. A songfic to Cyote Ugly and Leanne Rime's "Right Kind of Wrong" Please R


**

# The Right Kind of Wrong

**

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a Kekari as I am 100% supportive of Tkari. However, in light of a need to be different, I came up with this little songfic. This is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, Kara, the "Queen of Kekari."  
  
**I know all about, 'bout your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much**  
  
"Kari where are you?" Tai yelled through the trees as he and the other Digidestined walked along the forest path.  
"I should go. They're looking for me." Kari told him. She tried to break free from his grip, but he was too strong.  
"Let them look. I need you here." he whined before lowering his head to kiss her lips.  
"I don't want to go, but if they found me with you..." She allowed herself to be pulled deeper into his arms.  
"You're ashamed of me?" he asked sulkily.  
"No Ken, and I'll prove it to you. Trust me on this one okay?" she smiled.  
Ken nodded. "You know that I do with me life."  
They kissed one more time and waited until the last available second to let go of each other's hands.  
"With my life." Ken assured himself as he watched her disappear within the rows of trees, making her way to the one's who would never accept him.  
  
**Loving you isn't something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
I should try to be strong  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
  
"I've made up my mind then." Kari told herself sternly. "I'm going to tell the others about Ken. I don't care what they think of him. They're wrong! I love him and there is nothing anybody can do to change that." She gasped when her brother and the others came around the corner.  
"There's nothing that anybody can do to change what?" Tai asked curiously.  
"My feelings for Ken!" Kari was stunned at the fact that she had been so blunt about it, but the cat was out of the bag and there was no turning back.  
  
**Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
'Coz no one's ever made me feel the way I feel  
When I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain**  
  
Tai turned to Matt and stared at him with wide eyes. The expression on his face was one of pure shock. "She didn't just say what I think she did?"  
Matt nodded his head slowly. "If my ears are working as well as yours, she did." he replied.  
"Yes, Ken and I are a couple." Kari repeated.  
"Are you crazy?" Tai screamed in his sister's face. "The guy is pure evil. He might as well be dining with the devil himself!"  
"No! He's not like that anymore. He's changed Tai. I've helped him to change." Kari begged him to understand.  
"Kari, you're so naive. Can't you see that you've walked right into a trap? I thought that you of all people were smarter than that!" Tai yelled.  
"You're wrong Tai! I won't let you say those things about him!" she countered, before turning on her heels and heading back to the one who understood completely.  
  
**Loving you isn't something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
I should try to be strong  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
  
Kari ran back down the forest path on which she had traveled to get to her brother. Now, all she wanted was to get as far away as possible. She had to see Ken, had to hold him, had to cry into his shoulder and hear him tell her that everything would be okay. "Tai is wrong about Ken! I know that, so why am I crying so hard? Could it be that I know that what he's saying is true?"  
  
Ken's camp came into view and Kari quickened her pace. Tai and the others were sure to be following, but she had to risk the confrontation between brother and boyfriend. She couldn't think of anything else to do, but go running to Ken for protection. "How could something so wrong, feel so right? Ken's never done anything to make me think that he hasn't really changed. If he's wrong for me, then he's the right kind of wrong!"  
  
**I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Coz every time I run, you're the one I run to  
I can't do without what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep**  
  
Kari burst into Ken's room, eyes filled with tears. He was taken by surprise by the sudden intrusion, but calmed down once he realized that it was Kari. "What's going on Honey? Are you okay?" he urged, as she threw herself against his body and buried her face in his chest.  
"Is it true? Is this is sham? Is this just a ploy to lure the Digidestined into destruction?" she yelled. She knew that it wasn't so, but she couldn't help herself from asking the questions.  
"You know that it's not Kari" Ken assured his distressed girlfriend. "Who gave you such an idea?"  
"Tai and the others." Kari responded in nothing more than a whisper.  
"You know me better than that Hikari" Ken continued.  
"I didn't really believe it. I just couldn't help myself." she cried.  
Ken put his finger over her lips and shushed her, washing all of the pain and doubt away with a gentle, but passionate kiss.  
  
**I know all about, 'bout your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much**  
  
"I love you Ken. With all my heart and soul I do." she told him.  
"I love you too my darling. Would it be wrong me to kiss you again?" he teased. "You never know what kind of evil plot I'm brewing in this evil genius head of mine?"  
"As a matter of fact it would be wrong of you, but I pray that you give me my sin again, for it is the right kind of wrong." she whispered the final words, then succumbed to evil's kiss.  
  
**Loving you isn't something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
I should try to be strong  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
  
The End  
Please Review  
~MPF 


End file.
